Tree House
by xotayxo
Summary: After Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane go for a canoe ride in the dead of night. Where will Shane take her? NOW A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY BY REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!!! so this is my first fanfic. not the one i wanted to upload first, but i'll deal. don't be afraid to tell me what you think...i'll be fine! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except the treehouse!**

* * *

After Final Jam.  
11 p.m.

Mitchie wasn't sure what Shane meant when he said "later on," but nevertheless went out and sat by the dock at 10 p.m. Ipod headphones in her ears, she was lost in her own little world, occasionally singing along to the song.

Meanwhile, Shane Grey was making his way along the path to the dock, flashlight in hand. Ever since he found "the girl with the voice", he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. Knowing that the girl he had been falling for was also the girl with the amazing voice he had heard when first coming here pushed his senses into overdrive. Coming up to the dock, he spotted Mitchie sitting in one of the canoes. All of a sudden, his heart started to beat faster. It was something about being close to her that made his heart pound against his rib cage.

Seeing that she had her headphones on, he snuck up behind her, smiling on the outside, laughing on the inside. Kneeling in the canoe behind her, he placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and slid and arm around her waist.

Mitchie jumped slightly at the touch, a hand muffling her scream. Whirling around, she comes face to face with Shane, a smile gracing his features.

"Shane!" she scolded, as her heartrate slowly returned to normal. "Don't do that to me. Especially at night." She smacked him on the chest playfully.

"Come on, let's go on that canoe ride I promised you." he says, pulling her down across from her, handing her a life vest.

They start rowing away from shore, eventually making it to a small island. Shane beaches the canoe and holds out his hand. Mitchie takes it, stepping out of the canoe, tripping in the process. She fell into Shane, who landed on his back, her on top of him.

"Well hello there," he said, smiling. She smiles, thankful that the night is hiding the red that tints her cheeks. She gets up off of him, and pulls him up.

"Shane, where are you taking me?" she asks, as he tugs her deeper into the island, not letting go of her hand.

"Here."

Mitchie looks around, looks up, and is taken aback. There in front of her stands a huge oak tree with a tree house nestled in its branches.

"Shane." she breathed, not daring to move. "It's beautiful."

"Nate, Jason, and I discovered this island our first year here. This became our spot where we would write songs, or just chill out. It has a lot of meaning to me, and now I'm showing it to you." "Come on, let's go up."

They both start to climb, Mitchie in front, Shane behind her in case she fell. They crawl inside, and both stand up.

Mitchie turns to face him, her hands on his shoulders. "Am I really that special?" He looks her in the eyes.

"Mitchie, you mean the world to me. When I heard 'This is Me' start to play tonight, I prayed that when I turned around it would be you singing. Even though you lied to me, I understand the reason why. When I saw you in class the next day, tears in your eyes, I knew you were hurting just as much as I was."

"Shane, you have no idea what it means to hear that from you. You, of all people. The Shane Grey. But I don't see you as that. I see you as Shane Grey, just another teenager. When you sang to that day, and even when I first met you with flour on my face," Shane's eyes widen, "yes that was me, I was being myself. Everything I told you was true. You just happened to hear the lie that circulated throughout camp."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispers in her ear, "Didn't I mention that you'll remember this spot as your first kiss?"

"Shane, I -" she is cut off by Shane pulling her close to him, his lips softly landing on hers. She moves her arms and laces them behind his neck, smiling into the kiss.

Mitchie pulls away after a minute or two, looking Shane in the eyes. She utters one word.

"Wow."

* * *

so.......good? bad? decent? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

glad you guys liked! so im turning this into a multi-chapter story, by request!

* * *

Mitchie and Shane lay on the wooden floor of the cabin, tangled in each other. He had one arm laced around her waist, the other resting on his stomach. Mitchie curled into him, resting her head on his chest, breathing in the scent that surrounded him. They lay in a comfortable silence, there was no reason for talking. Picking her head up, Mitchie looks up to Shane.

"Shane?" he lifts his head up, leaning on his elbows.

"Hmm?"

"Just out of curiosity, why me?"

"Why not you, Mitchie? You helped bring back the old Shane. That day when I walked into the kitchen and you told me I was being a jerk, it kind of jerked me back to reality. No one ever had the guts to stand up to me like that, and i'm glad you did. It helped me realize who I really am."

Mitchie pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, trying to warm them up. Shivering slightly, she snuggled into Shane, burying her head in his shoulder. He winds his arm around her waist again, pulling her closer. Content, she faced Shane, looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you." she said. Shane looked at her quizzically.

"For what?"

"For making this the best summer of my life. Here I am with someone whom I've dreamed of meeting, at a camp I've always wanted to go to. When I'm with you, the world seems to stop for a moment. It's that perfect."

Shane tipped her chin up with his index finger and kissed her on the mouth. "Your welcome," he mumurs into the kiss.

Mitchie pulls away and rests a hand on his cheek. "So. What are we?"

"Well, I definitely would like to be friends with you, but I do like you as more than a friend."

She smiles. "Would it be safe to say that I'm falling in love with you?"

"Baby, if your falling in love with me, I've already fallen head over heels in for you."

"Well in that case, I would love to be your girlfriend. On one condition."

Shane's mouth fell open. "Wait what?"

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

He recovered quickly. Rolling over so that he was on top of her, suspending his weight on his arms, his faces was inches from hers.

"Mitchie Torres, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

She leaned into him and kissed him sensually. "Yes," she breathed against his lips.

And there they stayed, talking and sneaking in kisses every now and then. Mitchie wasn't really thinking about anything when Caitlyn crossed her mind. She shot straight up, startling Shane.

"Are we going to get in trouble for being here?" she asked, panicking slightly.

Shane just laughed and pulled her back down next to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "Uncle Brown is the only other person who knows about this place, considering he was the one who built the tree house. I told him we would be here tonight, and we'd be back in the morning."

Relaxing in his arms, Mitchie allowed herself to fit into Shane's curves, her head on his chest again.

Shane started singing softly to her, lulling her to sleep.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems _ _to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright _

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

Once he realized she was asleep, he soon fell asleep next to her, thanking God for bringing her to Camp Rock and into his arms.

* * *

Review please! thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! i'm getting really good reviews for this story and that makes me really happy. So here's chapter 3...it might be the last one till Monday...i have this HUGE enviornmental science project on the honeybee due Monday and I have like none of it done. So i need to do that. but i thought you might like another chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Mitchie woke up on the floor of the tree house to the sky tinged pink with a hint of yellow: dawn. Looking around, she knew her mother would definitely not approve of the current sleeping arrangement. She and Shane were laying side by side, his arms around her waist, their legs tangled in each others. She buried her head back into his shoulder, stirring Shane. He smiled and shifted in his sleep, unaware that in the process he pulled Mitchie on top of him. Giggling slightly, she laid her head on his chest, falling back asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

**9 a.m.**

Shane awoke to hair tickling his face. Opening his eyes, he realized Mitchie was on top of him, sound asleep. He shifted slightly to move his leg that had pins and needles in it, waking her.

"Good morning," she yawned, leaning back and stretching. Her shirt rode up a little bit, and he caught a glimpse of her toned midsection before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her lightly.

She pulled away, looking slightly crestfallen.

"I don't want today to end." she pouted, rolling onto her side, pulling Shane with her.

"And why is that?"

"Because today is the last day of camp! I won't see you as much because of school, and you'll be recording and probably going on tour..." she was cut off by Shane placing a finger to her lips.

"Your right. Today is the last day for the campers. All except three lucky ladies and the members of Connect 3.

"Mitchie's eyes widened. "Wait, I'm staying?!"

Shane smiled. "I convinced Uncle Brown to let me, you, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Peggy stay another two weeks here. That way we can record with Peggy before she leaves for school, and besides, I get to spend more time with my girlfriend."

She kissed him long and full. Pulling away, she said, "I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"And since we're all sharing a cabin," Shane went on, "I did 4 rounds of rock, paper, scissor with everyone to see who got the double bed." (there's two sets of bunk beds and a double bed).

"Your boyfriend happens to kick ass at that game, so we got the double bed."

Mitchie's jaw dropped. "Is Brown okay with us sleeping in the same bed?"

Shane nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, he is. He staying as well, so we'll be supervised. I'm 18 years old. I have some self-control. And your mom already said you could stay."

Mitchie sat up, trying to find the right words to speak. Shane sat up as well, afraid he said something wrong.

Instead of saying anything, she just threw her arms around him, kissing him with passion. He immediately began to kiss her back, his hands gripping her waist.

After a few minutes, Shane pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know it might be a little too early for me to be saying this, but I think I'm falling in love with you Mitchie Torres."

She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his skin, trying to envision her life without Shane Grey. It was impossible.

"I can't picture my life without you Shane Grey. And I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world."

Shane kissed her once more and pulled her to a standing position. Interlacing their hands together, they made their way down the tree and to the canoe.

They start rowing back to the dock, talking about the new record for Connect 3 and other things. Halfway there, Mitchie spots two people sitting on the dock, locked in a heated embrace. Coming closer, she recognized the curly-haired boy as Nate, Shane's band member, and the girl as her best friend, Caitlyn.

"Shane, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Woah! I didn't think Nate liked her again!" Shane exclaimed, while she stared at him in disbelief.

"Back up a sec. Start over, Pop Star."

He chuckled. "Okay first off, the term is 'Rock Star'. Second, Nate had a thing for Caitlyn our first year here. He just never got around to telling her because the year after that we got signed as a band."

We reached the dock, startling Nate and Caitlyn. Both of them flushed bright red, then Nate said, "We were wondering when you were gonna come back."

"So you decided to have a little make out session to pass the time?" Mitchie teased, grabbing Shane's hand, linking her other arm through Caitlyn's. "Cait, we gotta talk later, kay?" she whispered in the other girl's ear, and Cait nodded excitedly. Nate laced Caitlyn's hand with his, and she kissed him on the cheek.

The four of them made their way to the mess hall, laughing and talking animatedly, not really caring that people were pointing at Mitchie and Caitlyn and how they were holding hands with two of the members of Connect 3.

This summer was the best summer ever, Mitchie thought to herself, smiling at how lucky she was. Little did she know that Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time.

* * *

review? thanks! xo


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone!! sorry for the wait......i was reallyyyyy busy!

heres part 4 !

* * *

7 p.m. that evening.

After dinner, Mitchie and Caitlyn make their way back to their cabin. Sitting cross-legged on Caitlyn's bed, Mitchie immediately filled the brunette in on what had happened after Final Jam. Caitlyn's eyes widened as Mitchie told her where Shane had taken her and that they had fallen asleep.

"Oh, did I mention that Shane asked me to be his girlfriend?"

Caitlyn hit Mitchie lightly on the shoulder. "NO! You seemed to have left that part out."

"Anything else you want to come clean about before I tell you my story?" Cait asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Mitchie thought for a moment, pausing for dramatic effect.

"I might have had my first kiss in a tree house?" Mitchie said as Caitlyn squealed and hugged her.

"Aww Mitchie, that is so sweet! Shane really has changed, hasn't he?"

A smile broke out on Mitchie's face. "Yeah, he really has."

"Alright, enough about me. What about you and Nate?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Truthfully, I don't even know. After breakfast today, I came out to the lake just to think and enjoy my last day here. Nate came up and sat next to me, and we were just talking about music and stuff. He then mentioned that Shane convinced Brown to let you, Peggy, myself, and the boys an extra two weeks. He also told me he liked the way I mixed your song for Final Jam. I had my laptop with me and showed him some other mixes I had completed over the summer. He said they were really good, but I just brushed it off. He tipped my chin up and told me to look him in the eyes."

Cait melted at that point. "He leaned in, and without even thinking, I leaned in and we kissed!" Mitchie gasped in delight.

"And then," Cait continued, "Right before we left for dinner, he cornered me behind a tree and told me to meet him at the fire pit at 8 tonight. He kissed me on the cheek and left. And here we are, sitting on my bed."

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She would let Cait find out on her own.

* * *

The truth? Mitchie had bumped into Nate in front of his cabin earlier on her way to find Shane. They had made casual small talk, and she let it slip that her, Cait, and Peggy were rooming together over the extended two weeks.

His eyes lit up at the sound of her name, and he told her he was meeting her tonight to tell her something important.

Pressing her luck further, Mitchie asked him what he thought about Caitlyn. His cheeks turned bright red as he blurted out, "She's amazing, funny, talented, beautiful..." He looked shocked at the fact he had let that slip. She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell her," she said, patting his arm. "Good luck tonight!" He gave her a friendly hug and went to go get Shane.

* * *

Shane came bounding out the door and down the stairs. Pulling Mitchie close to him, he kissed her gently.

Lacing his hand through hers, he led her to a hammock underneath a huge oak tree. They both lay down on it, Mitchie facing Shane, her hands resting lightly on his chest, his toned arms around her waist. Swaying back and forth in the breeze, the two lay in a comfortable silence, taking in each other's presence.

Little did they know that two people were crouched not too far away in a bush with a camera, snapping picture after picture of the happy couple. Caitlyn and Nate muffled their laughter behind their hands. They were both so doubled over in laughter they failed to realize that the bush was not doing a very good job of concealing them.

Caitlyn fell over onto her back; Nate followed suit, as he was leaning on her shoulder. He fell over on top of her, catching himself and suspending his weight above her.

"Hello there," she said, giggling.

"Hey," he spoke softly, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss, lacing her hands behind his neck.

He relished the taste of her lips: strawberries, and the smell of her hair: lavender and vanilla.

He pulled away slowly; her eyes were closed, a smile on her face.

"Wow," she breathed, "what did I do to deserve that?"

He smiled. "You'll find out later." Extending his hand, he pulled her up onto her feet and said, "See you at 8?" She smiled shyly and nodded, turning and walking towards her cabin.

As Nate watched Caitlyn walk back to her cabin, his mind was working a mile a minute. He needed to come up with the perfect plan to ask Cait to be his girlfriend. Looking at his watch, he realized he had only 2 hours to come up with such a plan.

When Nate first came to Camp Rock, his eyes immediately were drawn to Caitlyn Gellar. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the way she walked into class. She had that air of confidence that followed her wherever she went. Her talent blew him away as well. She was a genius with a computer, and she knew how to mix music like a professional, maybe even better. She also was an awesome dancer. She excelled in Shane's hip hop class; Shane even asked her to help him teach a few times. She did well in Nate's class too, which was producing and editing.

Nate had befriended her when he asked her to help him with a song he had written. He loved the fact that she was so outgoing and fierce. She didn't care what other people said about her, and if someone confronted her, she got right in their face.

They started hanging out more and more as camp went on, although they couldn't be involved with each other, since he was a counselor. Their friendship became a secret, with secret meetings at secret times. In no time at all, their stay was over at Camp Rock; summer was ending. Nate knew he liked Caitlyn, but how could he tell her?

On the last day, Nate had planned to tell Caitlyn how he felt about her, hoping against hope she felt the same way. She was the perfect girl for him, she brought him out of his shell, whereas he contained her energy just a little bit. To his dismay, he got caught up in a meeting with some producers from Hollywood who were interested in signing Shane , Jason and himself after hearing them play at Final Jam. The meeting let out around 1 p.m., and all the campers had left by then. Nate was crestfallen, sad that Cait had left.

He didn't see her until this year, which marked two years since they met. He was hoping that he could recreate the night they mixed his music. A plan formed in his mind, and it was perfect.

All he needed was Shane to help him set up, Mitchie to distract Cait, and Jason to just be, well, Jason.

* * *

eh....this was mainly an intro to Naitlyn......not the way i wanted to end it, but its up.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

finally its here! this one took me forever......thanks to all the reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the tree house, and the plot. drat.**

* * *

Nate and Shane were just finishing up at the lake when they heard footsteps approaching, announcing the arrival of a breathless Mitchie.

"Alright, I've distracted Caitlyn for the next half hour. Are you finished?"

Nate nodded. "Just about. Thanks so much, Mitch."

He elbowed Shane discreetly, but Shane seemed to have frozen. His eyes were locked on Mitchie, and he was oblivious to everyone around him.

His eyes drank in her appearance; she was wearing a white racer back tank top with a blue off-the-shoulder Victoria's Secret sweatshirt over top and white short shorts, which showed off her tanned legs.

"Shane? SHANE!" he jumped, looking around for who had shouted his name. He glared at Nate, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was either that or hitting you, so I decided to go for the one that I wouldn't get hurt in return." He smiled as Mitchie broke out in laughter.

Shane just brushed it off and walked over to his girlfriend, who went up on her tip toes to kiss him. Nate groaned and said, "Get a room you two. Now, go! Cait should be here any minute!" Mitchie smiled and gave Nate a friendly hug while Shane gave him a high five. They both walked away hand in hand as Nate tried not to pace nervously back and forth, waiting for Caitlyn to arrive.

xxx ('m gonna do this in Nate's POV; its easier.)

You have no idea how nervous I am right now! Caitlyn should be here any second. I hope she likes what I've set up for her. I lit the fire pit, a gentle blaze that will die as the night goes on. I've set up a picnic blanket with our favorite dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, and I brought my acoustic guitar as well. I wrote a song for Caitlyn, and I hope she likes it. I also asked her to bring her laptop, so she could record something. I don't think she knows something is up. I hope.

"Nate?" I jumped slightly, turning around. There she was, the person who I fell for the first time I met her. She looked beautiful as always, in skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a vest over it, and high tops. Her hair was curly, it matched her personality so well.

"Hey," I said softly, motioning for her to come closer. I give her a hug, lingering just a fraction of a second longer than usual. She pulls away, smiling slightly, and sits down in front of the fire. I sit next to her, one arm around her shoulder. I reach for the strawberries, opening the container.

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" I ask her, and her eyes light up.

"You remembered," she breathed out, accepting the one I held out for her.

"You think that I would forget our favorite dessert? I'm hurt, Caity," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I looked deep into her eyes, and saw my own reflection staring back at me.

"You have a drizzle of chocolate..." I said, pointing to the side of her lip.

"Let me get it.." I continued, kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled away slowly, whispering,"thanks."

"So, what was it that I did to deserve that amazing kiss I recieved earlier today?" She questioned me, not breaking the eye contact we had.

I reached for my guitar, and pulled a pick from my pocket.

"Reason one: listen." I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in the lyrics.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
(nah nah nah nah)  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

I hit the last note, and opened my eyes. Cait just sat there, mouth slightly open, tears sliding down her cheeks. I reach out and wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Reason two." I moved closer to her so that my face was inches from hers. I take both of her hands in mine, inhale a deep breath and said, "Caitlyn Marie Gellar, will you be my girlfriend?"

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, and everything I was thinking went out of my head. I smiled into the kiss, before pulling away ever so slightly.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"If you would shut up and kiss me, you'll get your answer." she said, and at that, I pulled her closer to me winding my arms around her waist as her own arms went to my neck.

"Yes," she murmured against my lips. Damn, she wasn't lying.

I pulled away reluctantly, since the need to breathe had become an issue. Cait was equally out of breath.

"Come on. It's nearly 11. I'll walk you home." I stand up, and offer my hand. She takes it, and I pull her up beside me.

Lacing my hand with hers, we walk slowly to her cabin in a comfortable silence. Right outside the door, she tugs on my hand, motioning for me to stop. I turn to face her, and wrap one arm around her tiny waist. I kiss her slowly, my other hand going behind her ear. Her arms go around my neck, fingers tangling slightly in my curls. She pulls away after a few minutes, and places a hand on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Nate. Thank you for the best night of my life. Ever."

"You're welcome. Goodnight beautiful." I watch as she walks up the steps to her cabin, turns to give me one final wave, and then shuts the door behind her. I walk back to my own cabin, replaying the memories over and over in my head, not wanting to ever forget them.

* * *

thank you for being so patient! lol. i kinda have writers block for the next chapter....so you tell me. Smitchie or Naitlyn? PM me with ideas! ! thanks so much!

xo


	6. Chapter 6

here it is.....long awaited chapter 6! all smitchie btw.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. but i can dream, can't i?**

* * *

_3 days after the campers leave._

Mitchie and Shane were being lazy, as usual, lounging around by the dock at the lake. Mitchie was sunbathing, while Shane was playing around idly on his acoustic guitar. Basking in the summer sun, Mitchie closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in everything that had happened in the course of the last month. She went from having one friend to having 6 friends, being 'no one' to being buddy-buddy with Connect 3, and not attracting any boys to being the girlfriend of pop star Shane Gray. She then thought about how she lied to the entire camp to fit in, and how Tess Tyler humiliated her in front of everyone after Connect 3 played. As she opened her eyes, single tear fell down her face, leaving a trail.

Shane, looking at Mitchie, amazed at how lucky he was this summer, since he got the most perfect girl ever, is puzzled to see a tear fall down her face. Putting his guitar down, he crawled over to where she was laying a nd wipes it away with his thumb.

"Hey," he spoke softly, "why are you crying?"

Mitchie sniffled and propped herself up on her elbows. "I don't know. Just remembering the past month. The good and bad memories."

Shane sat next to her and looked her in the eyes. "That's the past. It's never coming back. Unless you want it to come back. Just think about now, and the future, okay?" He smiles, and she returns it.

Suddenly, Mitchie sat up.

"I'm hot. Let's go swimming!" She shed her tank top and shorts, revealing a black and pink polka-dot bikini. Shane just looked at her in awe. Shaking her hair out of its braid, Mitchie did a high, arcing dive off the dock, surfacing a few feet out.

"Aren't you coming in? I don't want to be alone." she called out. Shane jumped slightly, but recovered and pulled his t-shirt off. He left his mesh shorts on, and dove in after her. Mitchie looked around frantically for her boyfriend, since she saw him dive off the dock. She kept treading water until she felt something latch around her ankle and pull her underwater. She slid beneath the surface, thankful that she remembered to take a breath of air. She panicked until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and she knew it was Shane. Mitchie kicked upwards, and when both teens broke the surface, she rounded on Shane, who at the look on her face, burst out laughing.

"That was not funny!" she scolded, though she couldn't hide the smile creeping on her face. She splashed some water at Shane, whose mouth happened to be open, and he swallowed a mouthful. Sputtering, he choked out, "That's it. You're in for it now, Torres!" She started swimming away, but was no match for Shane. His muscular arms latched around her waist once again and pulled her body flush to his.

She absentmindedly brushed his hair out of his eyes, the chocolate locking with the amber. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss with equal pressure, letting him know that she was alright with this. Her arms made their way to his neck, locking behind it. Shane proceeded to deepen the kiss, sucking lightly at her bottom lip. Her mouth opened to his, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He swirled his tongue with hers as he explored her mouth, relishing the taste of her.

Mitchie felt his hands slide from her waist to her belly and slowly upwards. Shane then proceeded to kiss her neck, and she tangled her hands in his hair. As his hands slid up to her breasts, she pulled away guiltily and locked eyes with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he questioned, and she smiled. Leave it to him to feel guilty.

"No, it's just that I'm not quite ready to go that far. Yet." He nods.

"I understand. I won't make you do anything you're not ready for." She kissed him lightly and then said, "Race you back to the dock. Loser has to do whatever the other wants tonight after dinner."

"You're on. On the count of 3. 1,2,- HEY! That's not fair!" Mitchie had taken off as soon as the number two left his lips. He raced after her, putting a small distance between them.

Giving it his all, he managed to get within two feet of her, but she touched the dock first. He was there a split second after her.

Out of breath, he panted, "Damn. How do you swim so fast?"

Mitchie smiled. "I've been on the swim team since 4th grade. And I also had a head start..." she trailed off, and Shane made a face at her.

"Yeah, you cheated! I want a rematch." he demanded, and Mitchie kissed him on the cheek.

"You can have your "rematch", pop star. But not right now. I'm freezing. And starving."

They both climbed up onto the dock and dried off with the towels they had brought with them. Wringing her hair out, Mitchie twisted her wet hair into a bun and secured it with an elastic. Wrapping her towel around her upper body, she laced her hand with Shane's as they made their way to her cabin. "I'll be right back," she told Shane, and took the steps two at a time to her cabin. It was empty, she assumed Cait and Peggy had gone to dinner already. She quickly shed her bikini and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, a green v-neck t-shirt, and flip flops. She found Shane sitting on the stairs of her cabin, waiting for her. She wrapped her amrs around him and kissed the back of his neck. Shane relaxed at her touch and stood up, pulling her with him.

They walked the short distance to Connect 3's cabin and Mitchie sat on the steps waiting for Shane.

He came out two seconds later in a dark gray button down and white skinny jeans.

"Of course, you get all dressed up when I look like a bum," she said, pouting slightly.

Shane kissed her on the cheek. "Don't even think about going back to change. I want you to feel comfortable around me. And besides, I like seeing you in sweats."

Mitchie smiled. "Well, in that case Mr. Grey, after dinner, you're changing in sweats and we're watching a movie.

Shane, lacing his hand with hers, replied, "Sounds like the perfect date to me."

_After dinner._

Mitchie sighed, resting her head on Shane's shoulder, allowing him to snake his arms around her waist. Content, they waited for everyone else to finish.

As they walked back to Connect 3's cabin, Mitchie was chatting animatedly to Caitlyn and Peggy while Shane was arguing with Nate and Jason. From what Mitchie could hear, it seemed like Nate and Jason were upset at the idea of Shane kicking them out of their own cabin for the night.

Nate and Jason finally gave in and Shane punched a fist into the air. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, thinking that sometimes she felt like she was the older one in this relationship; in reality, she was turning 17 in3 weeks, he was 18.

Nate and Caitlyn headed to the lake for a bit while Jason and Peggy went to her cabin.

Mitchie sat on Shane's picked out a movie while Shane got changed in the bathroom. He emerged a minute later, wearing black sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

"Did you pick a movie out?" he asked her.

"Yep." Mitchie held out the movie Top Gun. Shane's eyes widened. "You like this movie?" he asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, my dad and I watch it all the time."

Shane put the movie on, and slid next to Mitchie on his bed. Resting her head on his pillow, she breathed in his scent, not wanting to forget it. He wrapped his one arm around her, pulling her close to him.

_After the movie. 1 a.m._

Shane turned the movie off and rolled over to look at his girlfriend. She was sleeping peacefully, one arm under her head, the other entwined with his own. Her breathing was even.

Shane gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style out of his cabin to hers.

Once there, he nudged the door open with his foot, praying Cait and Peggy were asleep. They were. As quietly as he could, he laid Mitchie down on her bed. He sat down beside her, brushing her hair off her face. He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, stirring her.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, her voice laced with tiredness.

"Yes baby?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

Shane contemplated this for a minute. They were still waiting for the other cabin that the 6 of them were sharing to be considered "liveable", so they were all in their respective cabins until tomorrow.

"Please?"

"Sure baby," He slid in bed next to her, throwing the blankets over both of them before wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

There they fell asleep in each others arm.

The Next Morning. 7 a.m.

Mitchie awoke the next morning with Shane's arms around her waist and her back against him. She turned in his embrace and lay there for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of his slow, even, breathing.

She kissed him lightly on the mouth, trying to get him to wake up. No luck. She tried rolling away from him, attempting to get out of his grip. That did the trick, and she stood up.

"Mmm, come back here," Shane mumbled sleepily, his arms wrapping around the back of her legs, causing Mitchie to sit back on the bed.

"Shane, come on, we're gonna miss breakfast."

She kissed him harder this time, causing him to open his eyes in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Mitchie grinned. "I don't konw. I felt like it."

"What happened to the shy, innocent Mitchie I met by the lakeside?"

"She's still here, but a bolder Mitchie is surfacing, thanks to a certain pop star," she added, ruffling his hair.

She got up out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Shane took advantage of her disappearance to roll over and go back to sleep.

Mitchie came out of the bathroom five minutes later, teeth brushed, hair pulled into a high ponytail.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of her boyfriend. His head was just visible beneath the comforter.

Mitchie made her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

Overcome by a surge of confidence, she straddled Shane on the bed in one swift movement, startling Shane immensely.

"What?" she asked, when Shane gave her a look.

"I already tried kissing you to get you to wake up, but obviously that didn't work, so I had no choice." She smiled.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him so that she was laying on top of him and kissed her softly.

The kiss became more intense, as Mitchie wound her fingers in his ebony curls. Hands were frantic and fumbling, as Shane's made their way to the hem of her t-shirt and slid it slightly upward. Mitchie gasped into the kiss as she felt his warm hands against her cold flesh. She could feel Shane starting to get excited as she broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck. Shane sighed and tightened his grip on her waist. And in doing so, his purity ring caught the sunlight and threw rainbows across the ceiling.

"Damnit," Shane swore in his head, as he pulled away slightly from Mitchie.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked, he eyes full of concern.

"Nothing, it's just that this," he held up his left hand, "has some meaning to me." He smiled and pulled Mitchie next to him, stroking her cheek tenderly.

Mitchie averted her eyes from his in shame.

"Hey," he said softly, "you did nothing wrong. I love you."

Mitchie's eyes widened in shock. No one besides her parents had ever told her that before.

"I know it's probably too early for me to be saying that, but it's true. I see myself being with you for a very long time. I don't want to pressure you into saying something you're not ready to..." he was cut off by Mitchie capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"It's okay. I love you too." She smiled and got up, tugging Shane up with her.

Shane grabbed the sweatshirt he brought with him last night and pulled it over his head. He slid his feet into sneakers and followed his girlfriend out to the mess hall.

When the two teens were about 5 feet from the mess hall, Mitchie spotted an all too familiar car parked behind her mom's van.

"No....it can't be. He's gonna flip!"

* * *

ahahah i'm evil for leaving you on a cliffy! next chapter up when i finish writing it or at 30 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

here it is! ! flashback is in _italics._

**Warning: Rape, drug use, abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. but the tree house. and the plot. And Nicole. And Chris. :)

* * *

** "Mitchie?" Shane prompted, stopping when she stopped and looking at the horror-stricken look on her face.

Tears began to pour silently down the young girls face- there was nothing in this world that would change his mind once he heard about a certain person.

Shane slid an arm around her waist, and she leaned into him comfortingly. He guided her to the mess hall, avoiding the kitchen entrance. They arrived at a table that contained Caitlyn and Nate. Jason and Peggy were nowhere to be found. Mitchie hastily wiped her tears away and sat down.

Cait immediately locked eyes with Mitchie, her eyes asking a silent question. Mitchie nodded, and Cait understood. She had been here early to help with breakfast and noticed a man in the kitchen with Mitchie's mother.

Connie looked very tense, Cait noted, hurried away while Connie continued conversing with the man. Cait assumed it was Mitchie's father, and Mitchie just confirmed that.

Cait had no idea as to why Mitchie looked ready to cry but decided not to ask about it. She knew Mitchie would come to her when she was ready.

Mitchie, on the other hand, was falling apart on the inside. Why was her father here? Her parents weren't exactly on the best of terms; it was something she kept private. And now that she was dating pop star "bad boy" Shane Grey, she was certain her father would not approve.

Mitchie saw her mother beckoning towards her and Shane from the kitchen door. Sighing heavily, she got up and whispered in Shane's ear, "Come on. My mom wants to see us."

Shane gulped, but stood up none the less. Taking Mitchie's hand in his, he walked toward the kitchen with his head held high.

Notcing that Mitchie seemed very stiff and tense, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and pushed the door open leading to the kitchen.

Connie turned around at the sound of the door and embraced her daughter.

"Mija, I had no idea he was coming here. He shouldn't have."

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Honey, I don't know if you should tell your father and you and Shane just yet."

So she knew. And she approved. That was a plus, and with her mother on her side, Mitchie knew she would be fine.

Shane spoke up. "Mrs. Torres-" Connie cut him off with a stern look, "Connie, as much as I hate to say this, I think we should Mitchie's father about our relationship. One thing I've learned through my career is that I hate being lied to. I never know if people are using me for the various perks fame or if they really like me. So to prevent that from happening, I have no reason to lie to anyone if they don't lie to me."

Connie looked stunned as Shane finished his speech.

"Shane, I think you're right. I understand where you're coming from and completely agree with you. My husband is in my cabin."

Shane and Mitchie followed Connie out of the kitchen and to her cabin. When they got there, they could hear a man talking on a phone. The sound of footsteps must have alerted him to the presence of people, because he said an abrupt "goodbye" and hung up the phone.

Connie opened the door to her cabin and greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

Mitchie gave her father a hug and a kiss.

"Daddy, I've missed you." Shane noted a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but kept silent.

"I've missed you too sweetie," Mr. Torres peered around his daughter, coming face to face with Shane.

"And who is this young man? He looks familiar."

Shane's composure slipped a little at that--he feared that Mr. Torres recognized him from Hot Tunes, when he was the "bad boy of the press" as Nate put it during the limo ride to Camp Rock.

Mitchie moved back and took Shane's hand.

"Daddy, this is Shane Grey. He's the lead singer of Connect Three. We met in the beginning of camp and he asked me to be his girlfriend about 5 days ago."

Shane stepped forward and held out his hand. Mr. Torres refused to take it. Shane's hand dropped to his side, and he moved to stand next to Mitchie.

"Michelle, you know how I feel about this boy," her father reprimanded.

"But daddy, he's changed! I know he has, and I know he won't do anything to hurt me."

"No buts, Michelle, I am forbidding you to see this boy!"

Mitchie burst into tears. Connie stepped forward. "Steve, Shane is a nice boy. He's perfect for Mitchie."

"A word, Shane?" Steve inquired, and Shane nodded. He kissed away Mitchie's tears before stroking her cheek.

The two men stepped outside the cabin while Mitchie and her mother sat down on the bed.

"Mitchie, honey, I was going to tell you this after camp was over, but I guess I should tell you now. I'm planning on getting a divorce from your father." Mitchie's eyes widened in relief. "I have reason to believe your father is having an affair with another woman."

Mitchie embraced her mother. "Mom, I am so sorry."

"It's okay honey. Now, do you want to split your time between both of us or do you want me to get sole custody of you?"

"I'd feel safer living with you," Mitchie said, and her mother nodded.

"The papers are being filed as we speak."

Mitchie hugged her mother once more as Shane and her father came back inside, Shane looking a bit scared.

He gestured wordlessly to Mitchie, who waved at her mother, gave her father a quick hug, and followed Shane outside.

* * *

Lacing their hands, the two teens wandered aimlessly around the lake, not really talking. They came to the dock where the canoes were, and without even thinking, both climbed into one of them. Slipping the life vests on, they rowed with a purpose, and in no time at all, the canoe hit the white sand of a certain island.

Mitchie and Shane shed their life jackets and practically ran hand in hand to the tree house. Thankful that no one was there, they climbed the ladder one at a time and crawled into the tree house. Mitchie sighed contentedly, and lay down on the rough wooden floor. Shane lay next to her, both arms around her waist. She snuggled against his chest before asking, "What did my dad want?"

Shane shrugged. "He just gave me the boyfriend talk. Basically he tried scaring me by saying if I broke your heart, he'll break me." Mitchie smiled, but it faltered at the thought of her father.

She took at deep breath. "Shane, my mom filed for a divorce from my dad. She believes he's having an affair, and it's true. She would get custody of me."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid that once he finds out, he'll either forbid me to see you or forbid me to just live with my mom. He has this control trait in him, and this wouldn't be the first time he's used it."

Shane opened his mouth in shock. Was her father hurting her? If so, how long has it been going on?

"Shane, I don't think I'm ready to tell you what happened just yet, but can you hold me?" She looked up at him, her hand stroking his cheek.

"Sure baby." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, protecting her. Mitchie felt safe with his arms around her, and she buried her head deeper into his chest.

A million things were running through Mitchie's mind at the moment. How could she tell Shane what had happened when the incident occurred just a year ago? She never even told her mother what had happened. Her father had forbid her to tell anyone.

She felt a single tear slid down her face as she remembered what happened that weekend. With a silent gasp, she remembered that the one year mark was one month from tomorrow.

She remembered how her heart almost stopped when she saw her father's car at Camp Rock. She had prayed her father was alone; if he had brought a certain someone with him, she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

* * *

_The woman whom he was having an affair with had a son from a previous marriage; he was 18. He was also heavily involved with drugs and was very controlling._

_Mitchie's mother was away for a weekend last year and the woman, Nicole, came over to see her father. She brought her son Chris with her. Little did she know that he had brought drugs with him, and he "accidentally" slipped something into Mitchie's water bottle at dinner. With her guard down somewhat, Chris was able to take advantage of her after lying to his mother, saying Mitchie didn't feel well and he was taking her upstairs. Mitchie put up a fight though, and struggled with him. Chris had slapped her across the face, hard enough to render her unconscious, and proceeded to rape her._

_Mitchie awoke the following morning naked next to Chris. He woke shortly after she did, and pinned her against her bed. He threatened to find her and kill her if she told anyone about what happened. He got his clothes on and left the room, leaving Mitchie quaking with pure terror. Getting dressed and going downstairs, Mitchie found her father sitting at the kitchen table. Her father, upon hearing her enter the room, flew out of his chair and pinned Mitchie against the wall of the kitchen, threatening to kill her if she told her mother about Nicole. Mitchie just nodded furiously, fighting back tears._

_He released her, and Mitchie raced back up the stairs. She locked herself in the bathroom and let the tears flow freely. She turned the shower on and stripped her clothing. She could smell the scent of sex lingering on her body, and she felt dirty. She could also feel the soreness of her lower half of her body. She stepped into the shower, her salty tears mingling with the hot water._

_As she scrubbed and scoured her body clean, she thought about what happened the night before. Her mind struggled to remember. Eating dinner, drinking her water bottle, her mind going fuzzy, Chris pinning her on the bed, waking up naked next to him. She couldn't believe she had just lost her virginity to some creep, since she believed that she would wait until she was married to lose her virginity._

_Mitchie turned the water off and wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around her body. Stepping out of the shower, she unlocked the bathroom door and padded her way to her bedroom. Mitchie went straight to her full length mirror and dropped her towel at her feet. Small bruises littered her upper body, and she had a slight imprint of Chris' hand on her face. Her shoulders had two huge bruises on them; presumably from when Chris and her father pinned her against the bed and wall. Mitchie went to her closet and pulled on a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants._

* * *

With a jolt, Mitchie found herself in the present day, tangled in the arms of Shane Grey. Mitchie looked at Shane and wondered, "What did I do to deserve all this?"

"You didn't do anything but be true to yourself." Shane whispered softly.

"I guess I said that aloud, didn't I?" Mitchie said, blushing a deep crimson.

"It's okay to be a little insecure of yourself sometimes. Even I get like that, and you are the only one who knows that."

He kissed her, and she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss.

"Shane? Mitchie?" A male voice, which sounded very familiar.

Soon enough, Nate's curly mop top appeared as he made his way into the tree house. Right on his heels was Caitlyn.

Immediately Mitchie filled her best friend in about what happened earlier and the year before, while Shane and Nate talked about their girlfriends. Cait's brown eyes widened in horror and shock of what her best friend was telling her. She couldn't believe it.

Mitchie suddenly yawned, and Cait did the same a split second later. Both boys grinned and disappeared from the tree house.

Caitlyn looked to Mitchie, whose face equaled her own.

"What was that all about?" Cait asked and Mitchie shrugged her shoulders.

Shane and Nate came back about 15 minutes later, considering that the girls could hear them arguing.

"Shane! Seriously, dude, I can't carry all this-OW!"

Cait giggled. "Boys will be boys." Mitchie nodded in agreement.

Shane and Nate eventually made it up the ladder with two huge bags.

"What is this for?" Both girls asked in amazement.

"Didn't we tell you?" Shane said. "We're staying the night here." Nate finished.

Everyone helped set up the sleeping bags; instead of 4 small ones, there were two large ones.

Nate and Shane went to go tie up the canoes, leaving the girls to change.

Mitchie slipped on a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black capri sweatpants. Cait wore a Disney t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants.

"Can we come up now?" Nate called to the two girls.

"If you want to," Cait called back, and the next thing you could hear was the creak of the ladder as the two boys made their way up to the tree house.

Mitchie and Caitlyn said goodnight, and got into their respective sleeping bags while their boyfriends got changed.

Shane unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his t-shirt on that he had underneath. He shed his jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Crawling in next to Mitchie, he kissed her lightly before lacing his arms around her waist. He buried his head in her shoulder and they both fell asleep.

Caitlyn watched her boyfriend get changed out of the corner of her eye. He left his t-shirt on and shed his jeans, only to pull on a pair of black sweatpants. Running his hands through his curls, he sighed and lay next to Caitlyn. She kissed him deeply before rolling over with her back to him.

Nate pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He pressed his lips to her hair, whispering, "I love you."

Cait started a little bit, but relaxed and whispered, "I love you too."

She closed her eyes and drifted off into the world of dreams; allowing herself to imagine anything her heart desired.

* * *

reviews are appreciated!!!!

xo


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

hey you guys!! i feel so bad that i've neglected this story. it's mainly cuz i had major writers block and then when i got ideas i wrote them in my notebook. and this chapter is extremely long when i typed it out, so it's in two parts.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Jason and Peggy woke early the following morning and hurried to the kitchen. Connie was already there, preparing breakfast. She knew that Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn were at the tree house, and she thought it would be nice to surprise them with breakfast. She pitched the idea to Jason and Peggy, who were more than happy to help.

Surprisingly, Jason proved to be very efficient in the kitchen and was cooking bacon while Connie scrambled eggs and Peggy chopped veggies for omelets.

In no time at all, the three of them had made 3 ham and cheese omelets with veggies, 3 omelets with just veggies, bacon, and coffee.

Connie helped Jason and Peggy pack everything in a large picnic basket. She thanked them for their help and saw them out the kitchen.

Jason and Peggy walked towards the canoes, talking animatedly all the while. Jason was coming to notice that he enjoyed Peggy's company more and more as their time together grew. He realized they had a lot in common, from music to food, to colors and fashion. They were also close in age.

They put their life jackets on and Jason offered his hand to help Peggy into the canoe. She accepted it with just a hint of red gracing her cheeks. Once both of them were settled in the canoe, Jason started rowing towards their destination.

"Jason, where exactly are we going?"

Jason smiled. "There aren't many people who know about where we're going. When Brown first came here, he discovered this island. He built the tree house that resides there, and when Shane, Nate, and I came to Camp Rock, we found this island. It's our place to chill out or write music. Counting you, there are a grand total of 7 people who know about this island."

"I'm touched, Jase, that you consider me 'worthy' to see this island," Peggy said, a smirk creeping onto her face.

Jason smiled at the smirk on her face.

"Why wouldn't I think that?" he asked her, leaning over and stroking her cheek tenderly.

Peggy closed her eyes at his touch, loving every moment of it. More and more, she was enjoying every chance she got to spend with the eldest member of Connect 3.

With a soft bump, their canoe hit the white sand of the island.

Jason and Peggy shed their life jackets and once again offered his hand to Peggy. She took it and gracefully stepped out of the canoe. They both gathered up the food and Jason linked his arm through Peggy's, guiding her.

Peggy felt safe being so close to Jason as he led her through the woods. Even though Jason knew where he was going, she still had a slight inkling of doubt on his sense of direction.

"We're here!" Jason exclaimed cheerfully, and Peggy hit him lightly.

"Jason! Shhh....I don't think they're awake yet."

The teens started to make their way up the ladder of the tree house, being mindful of the food basket.

Low, soft snores could be heard from the tree house. Jason and Peggy reached the entrance of the tree house and stood up.

"Aww, they look so peaceful and cute," Peggy cooed, leaning into Jason. He put an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

Shane and Mitchie were curled up against one another, her head resting just underneath his chin. His arms were around her waist.

Caitlyn was lying on her side, hands curled underneath her head. Nate was behind her, his arms wound snugly around her waist.

Mitchie stirred a little bit and she heard voices. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw the blurred outlines of Jason and Peggy.

"Hey guys. What time is it?" she said groggily.

"A little after 9."

Mitchie tilted her head up and kissed Shane lightly to get him to wake up.

"Shane, come on. We have to get up."

"Nuh uh," Shane mumbled, pulling Mitchie closer.

"Shane, we brought food," Jason said, and with that, Shane shot up.

"Alright, I'm awake." Mitchie giggled at the sight of her boyfriend.

Nate awoke to voices and the smell of food. He rested his chin on Caitlyn's shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

Cait woke slowly, rolling over and nuzzling her face in his neck. She opened her eyes kissed Nate. He smiled his dazzling smile and unwound his arms from her waist.

Cait sniffed the air eagerly. "Do I smell food?"

Nate laughed. "Yes, Caity, Jason and Peggy brought breakfast."

Peggy spoke up. "It's Connie's omelets and Jason made bacon. I brewed the coffee."

Nate and Shane rolled up the sleeping bags while Cait and Mitchie helped Peggy unpack the food. They rolled out a picnic blanket and set the food on top of it.

"Mmm, this smells so good," Mitchie sighed.

"Wait, aren't you used to your mom's cooking?" Jason asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, but she doesn't cook a whole lot at home. Sometimes she's out catering."

"Well, dig in guys."

Everyone sat in silence for a while, eating. In no time at all, all the food was gone and everyone was sipping coffee.

"Nate, Jason, can I talk to you guys? In private?" Shane asked.

"Sure," the two chorused, and left the tree house to go talk out on the balcony.

Peggy, Caitlyn, and Mitchie packed away the remains of breakfast and then Peggy was bombarded with questions about Jason.

Peggy tried her best to avoid the questions, but to no avail.

"Come on, Peggy, don't lie. We could see the way the two of you were acting. He definitely likes you. Now spill!"

Peggy relented. "Okay, well, we have a lot in common, and he's such a gentleman. And he's been complimenting me a lot."

"Do you like him?"

Peggy blushed. "A little bit. Okay, maybe a lot."

The 3 girls' voices trailed off as Shane, Nate, and Jason conversed out on the balcony.

"Won't they hear us out here?" Nate asked, and Shane shook his head.

"Nah, they're too busy talking about girl stuff."

"So, Shane, what do you want to talk to us about?" Jason asked.

"Okay, so you know how we have the upcoming tour?"

Nate and Jason nodded.

"I want Mitchie and Caitlyn to come with us."

* * *

not really a cliffy, depends on how you look at it.

review?

xo

* * *


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

alright here it is...the long awaited part dos of Chapter 8!

and to all who read my story OLYL....I NEED HELP!!! i have complete writers block..so PM me!!!

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. I do not.**

"Shane, you know we can't do that. We can't just take them out of school. And we have to get permission from their parents," Nate said, but the expression on Shane's face did not change.

"Shane, what are you thinking?" Jason asked, looking a little bit worried.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. According to the press, I'm the 'bad boy.' But according to you guys, and Brown, I've changed. And you're right, I have. Thanks to Mitchie. She's the one who brought me back to reality and out of my head. I don't ever want to go back to my old self because I have the two of you, Brown, Mitchie, and Caitlyn to ground me. If I convince the manager of the label and our publicist that I won't go back to my old ways if she comes with us, they'll most likely let her come. The label can't afford to lose us; we're a band that is becoming increasingly popular with the teenage population."

Jason looked awestruck while Nate looked skeptical.

"I don't know, Shane. Let's go find out if we'll be allowed."

The three boys walked back into the tree house. Immediately the girls quieted their voices and smiled innocently.

"Girls, we have to go talk to Brown about something. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn took one canoe back while Jason and Peggy took the other.

Jason didn't tell his band mates yet, but he was planning on asking Peggy to be his girlfriend.

Jason and Peggy rowed quite slowly back to the dock, wanting to enjoy every minute of one another's presence. Peggy knew she had feelings for the eldest member of Connect 3; the only problem she had was figuring out how to tell him.

There was somewhat of an awkward silence between Peggy and Jason as they got halfway to the dock. Suddenly, Jason stopped rowing and rested his oar on the canoe.

Peggy looked at him puzzled. "Why did we stop?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Peggy couldn't help but feel nervous. What did he want to tell her?

"We havent announced it yet, but Connect 3 is having a fall tour starting in September. We were going to ask all three, you, Mitchie and Caitlyn, that is, to come with us, but we realized that you have to go back to school. Mitchie and Caitlyn don't know it yet, but we're asking if they are allowed to come with us on tour."

Peggy's face fell slightly, but she managed a small smile and said, "That's great!" She wanted nothing more than to get back to the dock and be alone with her guitar.

"There's something else as well."

Peggy pulled her head up to look into the hazel eyes that belonged to the lead guitarist of Connect 3.

"The real reason I stopped was because I wanted to tell you something. And ask you two important questions."

She couldn't help but smile at that. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Alright, but make it quick, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, her eyes lighting up with sarcasm.

Jason let out a short laugh before his features became more serious.

"Peggy, ever since you won Final Jam, I've had my eye on you. You're an amazing singer, and an even better guitar player. You're also amazingly beautiful."

Peggy blushed and looked down.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly, tipping her chin up with his two fingers.

"These past two weeks that I've spent with you have been the most fun I've ever had in a while. I have this amazing connection with you and I'm glad we became friends."

_Friends._ Peggy hated that word. It was so confusing, and usually someone ended up getting hurt.

"So, what were the questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Peggy," he took her hands in his, "will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Peggy's eyes lit up. "I'd love to." Jason's own eyes lit up and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

He started rowing back to the dock, and Peggy spoke up.

"Wasn't there another question?"

Jason kept rowing as he talked.

"It isn't really a question, but it depends on how you interpret it. I was going to wait till after the tour to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I realized that I couldn't wait that long. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with me going on tour without you there. It'll be hard, but I think we can make it work."

Peggy smiled. "I think we can make it work."

Jason and Peggy beached their canoe and shed their life jackets. They saw Shane and Nate in the distance, talking to Brown.

Jason and Peggy walked up to the 3 of them, holding hands. Shane and Nate were too preoccupied with their conversation, but Brown did. He smiled and winked at the couple.

"Well boys, I don't see why Mitchie and Caitlyn can't come on tour with you. I give you my permission. You'll have to talk to your father, though, Shane, because he is your manager."

Shane's face fell. He and his father weren't on the best of terms at the moment; his father was part of the reason he rebelled and became the 'bad boy.'

"Okay, I'll call him right now. Even though we really aren't talking right now, I'll do anything for Mitchie. And I want Mom and Dad to meet her. And her parents can meet my parents."

⌠I don't think that's necessary, Shane," A voice from behind him spoke up.

"Mom? Dad?" Shane turned around at the sound, looking awestruck.

"Shane, we just met Mitchie's parents, and they said where we'd find you, we'd find Mitchie. We don't think it would be a problem for her and Caitlyn to go on tour with you. So, where is Mitchie?" Mrs. Grey said.

"Um, well, actually, she's with Caitlyn. We wanted to make it a surprise for both of them. We'll go get them now."

Shane and Nate hurriedly set off in search for their girlfriends. They found them on the steps of their cabin, Mitchie strumming her guitar and Caitlyn typing away at her laptop.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" Both teens called, as they came to a stop in front of the girls.

"Whoa, is there a fire somewhere? Cuz our boyfriends look hott!" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie burst out into laughter.

"Girls, come on, we have a surprise for you." Shane said, panting every few words; Nate nodded, equally out of breath.

Mitchie and Caitlyn followed their boyfriends to where Brown and two other people were standing, a man and a woman. Mitchie stopped short when she noticed that the two people were Shane's parents.

"Shane," she hissed, "you didn't tell me that your parents were here."

"It's okay, I didn't know either," he said, slipping his hand into hers. Nate did the same with Cait, drawing her closer to him.

Shane gave Mitchie's hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Mitchie."

Suddenly gaining confidence, Mitchie stepped forward and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"The pleasure is all ours, dear. It's nice to know that Shane has finally found a nice, sensible girl." Mrs. Grey said, and Mitchie blushed.

"What musical talents do you have, as this is Camp Rock?" Mr. Grey asked her.

"I play piano, guitar, and I sing a little bit. I'm not that good though, or near as experienced as the other campers here."

Brown chimed in. "Now, Miss Torres, what did I tell you the first day I had you in class?"

Mitchie looked down. "Sorry, Brown."

"Mom, you have to hear Mitchie sing. She's amazing."

"After dinner, Shane. Your father and I are going to catch up with your Uncle. When you are finished dinner, come to your Uncle's cabin."

* * *

Shane pulled Mitchie away from everyone, hoping to have a few moments alone with her. He pulled her close to him and could feel her body trembling.

"Mitchie, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Shane," her voice was quaking with fear, "My dad isn't going to let me go on tour with you. I'm sure of it."

"What? No, Mitchie, he talked to my parents, and he said you could go. You'll be fine."

"No, Shane, you have to listen to me. Just trust me on this one." He shook his head.

"Just forget about it for now, yeah? We're gonna go see Brown and my parents."

Hand in hand, the two walked to Brown's cabin. Mitchie tried to calm her racing heart, and thinking of being in Shane's arms relaxed her immensely. Shane's parents were already there, as were Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Peggy.

Caitlyn had convinced her boyfriend to come hear Mitchie and Shane sing, whereas Jason wanted to hear her sing. Nate had reluctantly agreed, grumbling, "I already heard them sing." Mitchie started out singing "This is Me" alone, with the help of Cait's laptop. Even though Shane was standing a little ways back from her, he still gave her the butterflies she had when he started singing with her at Final Jam.

When Shane joined in this time, he laced his hand through hers and held her close to him. His touch sent electricity radiating throughout her entire body, tingling all over.

As they hit the last note, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Then they looked around as everyone clapped and cheered.

Caitlyn looked over at her boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh. His mouth had fallen open and he seemed to have frozen.

She gently nudged him and closed his mouth, kissing him and smiling.

Nate snapped out of his trance the minute Cait kissed him and sputtered out, "Wow. It was even better the second time."

Mitchie overheard him. "Thanks Nate, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Cait playfully said, "Told you so." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, real mature, Nate." she said, and he kissed her to get her to shut up.

Brown hugged Mitchie, then clapped Shane on the back. "You've got yourself a good girl, mate. Don't let her out of your sight."

Shane smiled. "I don't plan on it. She's gonna be around here for a while."

Shane's parents approached Mitchie, both smiling warmly.

"Mitchie, you have a wonderful voice and an extraordinary talent for someone your age. Since you are allowed on tour with Shane, would you like to open for Connect 3?" his father asked.

Mitchie looked at Cait, then Shane. Both nodded with a look that said, _"What are you waiting for!?"_

"Yes, I'd love to. Wow. Thank you for this opportunity!"

Shane took Mitchie in his arms and spun her around.

Outside, however, was a very different story. Mitchie's father was in the bushes under the window, eavesdropping. Since it was a warm night, Brown left the window open. Voices drifted through the window as Shane, Nate, Jason, and his parents talked about the upcoming tour. It was planned that they would leave in 3 days, stopping at both Mitchie's house and Caitlyn's house. In his mind, a plan began to form, a plan that would prevent his daughter going on tour with that so called "reformed pop star."

* * *

**Last night at Camp Rock.**

The six teens sat around the campfire, laughing and talking. Nate and Jason had their acoustic guitars, and occasionally one person or all of them would start singing.

Mitchie eventually grew tired of singing, and asked Shane if he could walk her back to the cabin. He obliged, carrying her bridal style and tucking her into her bed. They had made a compromise; the last night of camp, Nate and Caitlyn would get the double bed. Kissing her sweetly on the forehead, he retreated, closing the door behind her as he went to say good night to his parents. Midnight.

Her father emerged from the shadows of her cabin, moving quickly and silently. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and sprinkled a white powder on it. This powder would have no effect until it had contact with water. He sprayed water onto the cloth and rubbed the edges together to make sure it was fully coated. He made his way over to his daughter's sleeping form. As he watched her chest rise and fall, he placed the cloth over her mouth and nose, holding it there when he felt her struggle. Soon, her body fell limp, and he knew he had to work quickly before she woke up. Trying not to wake Shane, he took out the rope he brought and quickly bound his daughter's wrists and ankles together behind her back. Shane stirred, and Steve froze, but Shane rolled over and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Steve went on about his work, blindfolding Mitchie and gagging her with another scrap of cloth.

He dragged her outside and to his own truck, glad that there were no policemen guarding the camp. He put her in the back cavity of his truck and got into the drivers seat. He sped off, not leaving any trace of where he was going and why.

Shane slept on, unaware that his girlfriend was now a captive under her father, against her own will.

And now, she may never be found.

* * *

tee hee....cliffy...again!

next chapter at 20 reviews!

xo

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

hey! wow its been a while since this story has been updated. and this story is the most popular of all the ones i've written. So here's a little treat...another chapter!!!

sorry if it disappoints anyone....

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

* * *

_(Mitchie's POV)_

I slowly open my eyes and try to take in my surroundings. No luck. I m blindfolded. My shoulders are throbbing in pain, and my ankles hurt as well.

Where the hell am I and who the hell is behind this? I start to move around, attempting to stretch my limbs. I then realize that my wrists and ankles are tied behind my back. That explains the throbbing pain shooting through my shoulders. I also notice that I am gagged. I breathe through my nose and let my other senses explore. From the way I am positioned, I figure out that it is a cramped space. I m moving, so I conclude that I am in a car. I hear I think 3 people talking, 2 men and a woman. I hear someone come into wherever it is that I am, and, noticing that I am awake, they crouch very close to me.

A rough hand caresses my face, and I instinctively shy away from the touch. The hand retracts, but a split second later the hand reconnects with my cheek. My cry of pain is muffled by my gag, but my eyes water from the sting.

A male voice, somewhat familiar, says, "Give me the cloth." Something is handed over, and the person is in front of me again. They place said cloth over my mouth and nose, forcing me to breathe in the sweet smell.

As I continue to breathe in and out, I feel my body become lethargic. Ironically, it is in the moment before my mind goes blank that I recognize the voice.

My father.

* * *

_Back at Camp Rock._

Shane woke abruptly for some reason. He shook his head, trying to get rid of a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

He stretched, almost hitting his head on the bunk above him. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend sleeping above him. He got out of his bunk and went to wake up Mitchie.

The only problem was that Mitchie wasn't in her bunk. Shane turned around to find Nate and Caitlyn awake.

"Guys, have you seen Mitchie?"

Nate and Caitlyn shook their heads.

Jason and Peggy came in, and Shane pounced on them.

"Have either of you seen Mitchie?"

Jason spoke up. "No, she wasn't outside when we went for a walk."

At that moment, Shane started to panic. Nate and Jason reacted immediately; both braced either side of their band mate. Shane started to shake, his hands clenching into fists, rage boiling up inside of him.

But as soon as his anger came, it dissipated. Shane's face expression softened and he crumpled onto his bunk.

"Shit, no," he said, burying his face in his hands, "No, she was right."

Nate looked confused. "Shane, what are you talking about?"

Shane took a deep breath, attempting (and failing) to calm himself down.

"Last night after dinner, I wanted to have some alone time with Mitchie. For some reason, she was shaking when I held her. She told me that her father wasn't going to let her come on tour with us. I just blew it off, saying she'll be fine and not to worry. I'm guessing after we all fell asleep her father came and kidnapped her."

Nate s eyes widened, as Cait and Peggy held onto each other. Jason, looking around at his friends, decided to take charge.

"Guys, I know we're upset about Mitchie, but don't you think we should tell Connie?"

Shane stood up abruptly. "Oh my god, I forgot about that. Come on, let s go find Connie!"

The 5 of them raced out of the cabin and to the mess hall.

"Good morning everyone! What are you all doing up so early?" Connie and Brown were conversing in the kitchen when 5 breathless teens burst through the doors.

"Connie, we have a problem. A big one." Shane said, hiding the fear in his voice.

"Why, Shane, what s wrong?"

Jason spoke up, knowing Shane was close to breaking down.

"Connie," he said calmly, "I don't know how to say this nicely, but we believe Mitchie has been kidnapped."

Brown looked shocked, and so did Connie, but she kept her composure.

"I know who took her," she said, and Shane looked up at her statement.

"So do I," he replied.

Connie looked at him, puzzled, but allowed him to continue.

"Last night after dinner, I wanted to have some alone time with Mitchie. For some reason, she was shaking when I held her. She told me that her father wasn't going to let her come on tour with us. I just blew it off, saying she'll be fine and not to worry. I'm guessing after we all fell asleep her father came and kidnapped her."

Connie was stunned to say the least, but thought quickly.

"Brown, I m going to need all your help. My now ex-husband is dangerous and needs to be stopped."

"Shane, I want you, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, and Peggy to pack your bags if they aren't already. Jason can drive to the nearest hotel. Connie and I will meet you there after we talk to the police."

"But, Uncle Brown, I want to help find her--"

"No." This time, Connie cut in. "Shane, I know what my ex-husband is capable of doing. I don t want you helping because I think he will use you in some way to get to Mitchie. He knows you will do anything for her, and he know she will do anything for you. I don't want you to get captured as well."

Shane hung his head in defeat. He knew he couldn't argue what Connie said. He had no choice but to go and pack his things.

* * *

so....what did you think???

let me know!

xo


	11. Chapter 10

hi everyone!! I'm back!! and with an update this time :)

hope you enjoy...this is actually a totally different chapter than what i had originally written....but i can't find that copy.....so this will have to do. if and when i find it, i'll incorporate it into the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

She awoke some time later, groggy and disoriented. Whoever tied her up had removed the blindfold and gag, but had bound her more tightly then before. Every muscle in her body ached, and she willed herself not to cry. She tried hard to keep her body still, because even the slightest movement caused a sharp jab of pain to go through her shoulders. Her face was stinging as well, where her father slapped her.

Free of that horrible blindfold and gag, she was now able to take in her surroundings. Even though she couldn't move, she concluded she was in a room, in a house. She was on a bed, and she could feel heat on her back, telling her that there was a window behind her and that it was sometime in the early afternoon. The room she was in was very simple; a twin bed, which she was currently on, a dresser, a door that led to a closet, and one window. The furniture was covered in a thin coating of dust, as if the room had not been occupied in some time. She was awkwardly situated on the bed, on her side, facing a wall.

With great effort, and agonizing pain, she managed to roll herself over onto her other side, the side facing the door. She strained her ears to see if anyone else was in the house with her. She didn't hear anything, but that doesn't mean the house is completely deserted. She wished she had someone to keep her company. She wanted Shane.

She heard footsteps. 2 sets of footsteps, to be exact. She tensed, bracing for the worst. The door was unlocked and it swung open, revealing her father and Chris, the one who had taken something that meant a lot to her. She kept quiet, for instinct told her that if she didn't say anything, she would not be harmed.

* * *

Her father carried a paper bag in one hand, a water bottle in the other. He set the items on the dresser, before making his way over to his daughter. Seeing her cower in his mere presence made him feel at ease. He stroked her cheek, smiling as he felt her recoil under his touch. He pulled his hand back and moved away from the bed. Looking at Chris, he said, "You know what to do," and retreated, closing the door behind him.

Chris made his way over her, a smirk gracing his features. She watched him with wary eyes, hating the fact that she had no idea what he was about to do. Just when she thought she was off the hook, he grabbed her hair, pulling roughly, causing her head to jerk back in a painful position. She whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes. Chris just smiled.

"Now, I'm going to untie you. Try anything to get away from me, and I swear you will not see the light of day for a while. Understand?" He threatened.

She nodded, scared for her life. He let go of her, and drew a pocket knife. He began to cut through the think rope binding her hands together, and pulled the rope off once it was undone. She instantly rubbed her wrists where they were bound, the skin red and chafing. Chris then moved to her ankles, and cut the rope binding them together. Moving to a more comfortable position, she sat cross legged on the bed, hands and eyes on her lap. She waited silently for further instructions from Chris, if there were any.

Chris put his knife away and sat next to Mitchie on the bed. Not even giving her a chance, he pulled her close to him and placed his lips on hers. She struggled to get away from him, but it was to no avail. He overpowered her quickly, and she had no choice but to give in to him.

He pulled away, and smiled. "Good girl, you didn't struggle that much. I do like them feisty though."

She tried her hardest not to make a face in front of him, and just sat there, hating herself right now. She felt disgusted, she felt violated, she felt dirty.

Chris got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. He picked up the bag and the water bottle and threw them at her. She caught the objects, stunned.

"Eat up, slut. That's all you're getting for the rest of the night. I'll be back in 15 minutes to lead you to a bathroom. You'll be able to shower and do any other shit you need to do. I'm locking this door, and the window is locked too, so good luck trying to escape."

And with that, he left. She was alone again. She opened the bag to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and nothing else.

She began to eat, wondering what Chris and her father had in store for her.

She was terrified that she wouldn't be rescued from her father and Chris' clutches. She prayed to God that Shane would find her and everything would be alright again.

* * *

yea i know it wasn't very long....and it sucked.

but i hope this makes up for me being MIA for a while.

thoughts?

xo


End file.
